


Rollercoaster

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Someone needs to take Noct’s phone away from him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Budget holiday movies are _the worst_ , but sometimes Prompto kind of digs them. He’s got nothing better to do on a Saturday night, when his parents are still MIA and he doesn’t have work until Monday morning. He _could_ call his friends, but Ignis and Gladiolus are probably still busy, because they’re _always_ busy, even on weekends. They actually have interesting lives. The one he really wants to call is Noctis, but he feels like he’s been worse than usual lately. Maybe it’s all the holiday movies. They’re making him feel all cheesy and affectionate, to the point where he’s afraid to spend any more time with his best friend than necessary, because he’s always _right_ on the edge of blurting out a confession. Except it probably won’t go like it does on TV. Half the time, it _is_ a prince the heroines are confessing to, but they’re unusually attractive fair maidens that either clothe homeless children or sing with small animals. And Prompto’s just a dude sitting alone in a dark room gorging on grossly plain popcorn because he couldn’t be bothered to find a healthy topping.

He’s at the worst scene. It’s snowing, and the two main losers are caught out in it, and it’s also night, except the starlight somehow illuminates them perfectly. Their makeup has proven completely impervious to the storm. The man’s accent is laughable, and they forgot to digitally add his fangs to this scene, but the woman still cries when he gets down on one knee.

Prompto’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he doesn’t even bother to pause the movie, because he knows exactly what’s going to happen even though he’s never seen it before.

It’s Noctis. 

It just says: _Wanna cum?_

Prompto blinks. For one quick second, his entire body flushes pink. His heart skips a beat, because holy shit, is this his midnight snow confession moment? It’s the worst one he’s ever seen, but his heart’s still racing. 

_*Come over. Sorry._

Oh. That makes... a lot more sense. Prompto stews in a rush of disappointment anyway. The one benefit to plain popcorn is that it hasn’t made his fingers greasy. He types back: _Sure. What’s up?_

_I’m bored and horny. And I wanna play with you._

Prompto does a double take. Another text comes through. _*Hungry._

Prompto’s mouth twists into a frown. Noctis doesn’t correct the second part, but he doesn’t have to. He must just want to play video games like they always do. Not _play with Prompto’s body._ Which is a shame, because Prompto’s bored and not hungry but now kind of horny. Granted, he’s always at least a _little_ horny when Noctis contacts him for any reason. 

But he can’t resist his handsome prince, so Prompto agrees: _Sure. Should I bring anything?_ Then he remembers the wrapped game still sitting on the kitchen counter. He was all excited about picking it up, only to get home and realize he had no interest in playing alone. _I can bring Justice Monsters X._

_Nah, I got a copy here. Just be ready for a fuck._

Prompto’s seriously tempted to throw his phone against the wall. Noctis can’t keep doing that to him. It’s cruel and unusual. He forces himself not to get too excited. He waits an excruciatingly painful two seconds, and sure enough, Noctis corrects: _*Fight._

It’s not even funny. Noctis’ phone is actually playing with his heart. He makes himself be light about it anyway, though he does step in. _Haha, auto-correct’s really getting on your ass tonight._ But then he regrets sending that, because he shouldn’t be talking about Noctis’ ass. It’s too good an ass to waste on idle, throwaway lines like that. 

_Sorry._

Prompto’s heart is still pounding away. The heroine’s squealing through his television, but he can’t even look up to see why. He’s glued to his responses. He can see Noctis typing, and the more it goes on, the more nervous he feels. The little dots stop and start several times before Noctis finally sends: _Thanks for being cool about it. ...We’re cool, right? You’re not mad?_

His heart constricts. ‘Mad’ isn’t the right word. _Totes cool. I couldn’t be mad at you no matter what you texted._

The dots are back. Prompto wonders if that was too mushy—if he went too far. Then Noctis replies.

_Great. Because I’m hoping to fuck you as soon as you get here._

Prompto waits. His eyes are wide. He’s _so_ mad.

_*have sex with._

Prompto blinks. He stares at the phone.

_Oops sorry. *make love to._

Prompto finally breaks. _omg. That wasn’t auto-correct._

_It was if you’re mad._

Prompto scrolls through the wall of emojis until he finds one that’s crying enough tears. _Dude please stop my heart can’t take this_

 _Okay. Um. I guess this is me finally doing it._ There’s a pause, then: _I love you._

Prompto sucks in a long, shaking breath. This is so wild. He _is_ having his romantic rain makeout scene after all. He knows that those movies are all about taking risks for love, so he dares to answer: _I loathe you too._

_SHIT FUCK LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU_

_lol dork_

Prompto’s literally shaking. Noctis adds, _Come over for real though? I won’t fuck you right away, I promise._

_*Finger you. I’ll totally fuck you. If we’re still cool._

_Wait that one didn’t make sense I should probs finger you first_

Prompto _can’t even_. He wants to be fucked right away, but maybe after he recovers from the shock that’s currently numbing his entire body. He actually wants to _feel_ it when Noctis fucks him for the first time. He promises, _Yeah. I’ll be right there._

Then he shrieks as the heroine pulls out a sword and lops the half-elf, half-vampire’s head off. It came out of nowhere. He really thought they were gonna make it. He can’t believe he was actually wrong about a holiday movie.

He’s super glad he was wrong about real life though. He hops off the couch and races for the bedroom in search of the most ‘fuck me’ clothes he has.


End file.
